Twilight Of The Wraith
by DanielWhite
Summary: AU Set after Breaking Dawn and Enemy At The Gate, The Cullens are recruited by the SGC to help wipe out the Wraith, some McKeller in later chapters
1. Recruiting The Cullens

Twilight Of The Wraith Chapter 1: Recruiting the Cullens

One day at the SGC after Atlantis had gone back to the Pegasus Galaxy, Shen from the IOA and Generals O'Neill and Landry were having a meeting

"The Wraith need to be wiped out once and for all" said Shen.

"We agree" said O'Neill.

"Does anyone have any idea how we're going to do it?" asked Shen.

"I think we know how" replied Landry.

"How?" asked Shen.

"Vampires" replied O'Neill.

"What?" asked Shen.

"We've heard of a family of vampires that only feed on animals, that live in Forks, Washington, they are called the Cullens" replied Landry.

"How will vampires help?" asked Shen.

"Well from what we heard they have super speed, strength, hearing, eyesight and all other senses are heightened as well, I don't think the Wraith will know what hit them" replied O'Neill.

"So what do we do now?" asked Shen.

"Well I think you should prepare a 304 for The Cullens, whilst Colonel Carter and I go and recruit them" replied O'Neill.

A few hours later in the Cullen household

"I'm bored, there's nothing exciting happening, the Volturi have been destroyed, it's too quiet around here" said Emmett.

"I think everyone agrees with you Emmett" said Carlisle.

"Someone is coming" said Bella.

"It's the Air Force they would like us to help them out with a special project" said Edward as General O'Neill and Colonel Carter pulled up outside.

"Welcome General, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, how can we help?" asked Carlisle.

"We need your help to wipe out an Alien species called The Wraith, they are pure evil and they have been plaguing our Atlantis Expedition in the Pegasus Galaxy, will you help us?" asked O'Neill.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought Atlantis was a myth" said Bella.

"Not anymore, we discovered it 5 years ago" replied Carter.

"We will help you" said Carlisle.

"Excellent" said O'Neill.

"One question, how are we going to get there?" asked Edward.

"You will be given one of our battle cruisers, We will let you choose what positions you will be in, a Commander, a Helmsman, a Science officer, a weapons officer, a chief medical officer, a chief engineer and fighter pilots need to be selected, We will be back in a couple of hours once you have decided who is in what position" said O'Neill.

"We will be ready by the time you return" said Carlisle as he walked Carter and O'Neill out to their car.

After General O'Neill and Colonel Carter had left

"So who wants to do what?" asked Carlisle.

"I think I'll be the Helmsman" replied Bella.

"It would make sense if I was the Chief Engineer" said Rosalie.

"I'll be a fighter pilot" said Emmett.

"In that case I think Jasper should be in command because he has experience in that area" said Carlisle.

"Are you sure dad?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah, besides it would make more sense for me to be the CMO" replied Carlisle.

"I'll be Weapons Officer then" said Edward.

"I'll be Science Officer, but Bella and I will fly fighters as well if needed" said Alice.

"How can Bella fly the ship at the same time as flying a fighter?" asked Carlisle.

"When Bella is flying a fighter I will step in as Helmsman" replied Esme.

"So that's the plan then" said Carlisle.

"What about me and Jake, Momma?" asked Renesmee.

"I guess Jake could be a fighter pilot too, but you're too young at the moment sweetheart" replied Bella.

"How about I be the ship's cook when I'm not needed to fly the ship, that way Renesmee could help me in the Mess Hall?" suggested Esme.

"That's a great idea, I mean the rest of the crew will be human so they will need someone to cook their food" replied Carlisle.

"So could I help Grandma Esme in the Mess Hall please Mommy?" asked Renesmee.

"Yes you can, that will be fine, you had better call Jake and ask him to pack a suitcase and be here as soon as he can" replied Bella.

"Ok Momma, I'll call him now" replied Renesmee as she ran up to her room to call Jacob.

"Everybody start packing we need to be prepared to leave with the General and the Colonel once they have returned and informed us about our ship and it's capabilities" said Carlisle. Everybody went upstairs and started packing.

Half an hour later

"Jake's here!" shouted Renesmee enthusiastically running to the door to greet him.

"Jacob, come in, we have a lot to tell you" said Carlisle. Jacob came in and sat down, Carlisle explained everything to him.

"How long would we be gone?" asked Jacob.

"We're not sure Jacob, will you join us?" replied Carlisle.

"Of course I will" replied Jacob.

"Excellent, the General and the Colonel will return shortly to brief us about the ship and it's capabilities" said Carlisle.

Meanwhile at a diner in Forks General O'Neill's phone rang

"Hello" said O'Neill.

"_General, the Dauntless is ready, we have also equipped it with a cloaking device which should allow the Cullens to approach Wraith ships without being detected, it's in geosynchronus orbit above the United States and ready to receive the Cullens and Colonel Carter_" said Shen on the other end.

"Excellent, Thank you" said O'Neill as he hung up.

"What's the news?" asked Carter.

"It's ready and waiting in orbit" replied O'Neill.

"Excellent, I think it's time we went back to the Cullens and told them about the ship and it's capabilities and I'll beam up to the Dauntless with them to show them how operate it" said Carter as her and O'Neill got back in the car and headed to the Cullen house.

Back at the Cullen house

"Is everybody ready because the General and Colonel are here?" asked Carlisle. Everyone came down the stairs with their luggage and sat down in the living room

"Welcome back, General, Colonel, this is Jacob he is a shape-shifter/werewolf, he is a close friend of the family and he has offered to help us, he is completely trustworthy" said Carlisle.

"Very well, it's a pleasure to meet you Jacob" said O'Neill.

"Thank you General" said Jacob.

"Right it's time we told you about your ship, the Dauntless, is the 7th ship of it's class these ships are known as BC-304s, your ship has a cloaking device which renders it invisible to the naked eye and radar or sensors so you should be able to approach Wraith ships without being detected, the only other 304 with a cloaking device is the Odyssey, a 304 carries a total 16 F-302 fighters spread over 2 fighter bays, 304s have very strong Asgard designed shields, they are also equipped with Nuclear missiles, rail guns and Asgard beam weapons, they have 2 types of transporter, a ring transporter and an Asgard transporter and that is how we're going to get there" said Carter.

"Who are the Asgard?" asked Bella.

"The Asgard were a race of small grey aliens who had highly advanced technology, they all died a couple of years ago or so we thought we have found some alive in the Pegasus Galaxy, the ones that died installed their entire database and all their technology on the Odyssey, since then we have been able to equip our other ships with it including yours" replied Carter.

"I'm sorry" said Bella.

"It's ok, now is everybody ready to leave?" asked Carter.

"I believe we are" replied Carlisle.

"Then let's go aboard your ship, Carter to Dauntless" said Carter.

"Dauntless here" said a crewmember.

"11 to beam up" said Carter. A few seconds later the white light of the Asgard transporter beam surrounded Carter, the Cullens and Jacob and they disappeared from the Living Room and a few seconds later rematerialised on the bridge of the Dauntless.


	2. Familiarisation and Training

Twilight Of The Wraith Chapter 2: Familiarisation & Training

_A few seconds later the white light of the Asgard transporter beam surrounded Carter, the Cullens and Jacob and they disappeared from the Living Room and a few seconds later rematerialised on the bridge of the Dauntless._

"Welcome aboard the Dauntless" said Colonel Carter.

"Thank you Colonel" said Carlisle.

"If you will come with me, I'll give you your earwigs and uniforms" said Carter as she lead the way to the equipment room.

"What's an earwig?" asked Bella.

"An earwig is a communicator, I have one, see" replied Carter pointing to her earwig.

"So we each get one of those?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, to call another member of the crew or the Atlantis expedition when you are on Atlantis simply tap it here" replied Carter demonstrating the procedure.

"Cool" said Emmett.

"Right, here we are in the equipment room, who is assuming what position?" asked Carter.

"I'll be CMO, Esme and Renesmee will be in the Mess Hall and Galley, Jasper will be in command as he has combat and tactics experience, Alice will be Science Officer, Rosalie will be Chief Engineer, Emmett and Jacob will be 302 pilots, Edward will be Weapons Officer and Bella will be at the Helm, also Bella and Alice have said that they will also fly 302s if needed, if and when that happens Esme has said that she will cover the helm" said Carlisle.

"Very well, Jasper, you will have the rank of Colonel, Bella, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jacob and Rosalie you will all have the rank of Major, Esme will have the rank of Captain, Renesmee will also be Captain when she is fully grown and Carlisle you will have the rank of Lt Colonel" said Carter as she handed out uniforms and earwigs.

"Thank you Colonel" said Bella.

"Your welcome, Now I'll show you your quarters so you can change into your uniforms, then I will take those of you who will be stationed on the bridge to your stations and show you how to use them, Lt Colonel Mitchell of SG1 will take the 302 pilots to the 302 bay to show them round the 302s and then he will take them to the 302 simulator to train them, Dr Rodney McKay who has travelled all the way from Atlantis for this will take Rosalie to Engineering and show her what to do, Dr Jennifer Keller who has also travelled all the way from Atlantis will show Carlisle the sickbay" said Carter as they made their way to the Officers Quarters.

A few minutes later they arrived outside the officers quarters

"Carlisle and Esme, in this one, Edward and Bella in the room opposite, Renesmee in the room next to them, Jacob opposite Renesmee, Alice and Jasper next to Jacob and Rosalie and Emmett opposite Jacob, get changed and then I'll meet you in the Mess Hall" said Carter.

"We'll be there in 5 minutes" said Carlisle as everyone went into their rooms to change. 5 minutes later they arrived in the Mess Hall.

"Cullens this is Lt Col Mitchell of SG1, Dr Rodney McKay head of Atlantis's Science and Research department, and this Dr Jennifer Keller, Atlantis's CMO, Cam, Rodney and Jennifer this Carlisle, his wife Esme, Edward, his wife Bella, and their daughter Renesmee, Jasper and his wife Alice, Emmett and his wife and this is Jacob, he is a close friend of the Cullens" said Carter. The Cullens shook everyone's hand

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing Renesmee" said Jennifer.

"Thank you Dr Keller" said Renesmee holding her arms open for Jennifer to pick her up.

"Call me Jennifer" said Jennifer as she picked up Renesmee.

"I will thank you Jennifer, there is something I want to show you" said Renesmee putting her hand on Jennifer's cheek. Renesmee showed Jennifer everything from her birth to the present day

"Wow, thank you for sharing that with me" said an amazed Jennifer as she put Renesmee down.

"Now that everyone has met, I think everyone should go into their separate groups for training as we need to get underway in a few hours, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella your with me we're heading to the bridge" said Carter. Carter, Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper headed to the bridge.

"Emmett and Jacob your with me we're heading to the 302 bay" said Mitchell. Mitchell, Emmett and Jacob headed to the 302 bay

"Rosalie, let's head to Engineering so I can show you what to do" said Rodney.

"Sure" said Rosalie. Rodney smiled at Jennifer and she smiled at him before him and Rosalie headed to Engineering.

"Well Carlisle, shall we head to sickbay?" asked Jennifer.

"Lead the way" replied Carlisle. Carlisle and Jennifer headed to sickbay. After they left the Mess Hall, Esme and Renesmee went into the Galley and started cooking

"Grandma Esme, I think Jennifer and Rodney like each other" said Renesmee.

"What makes you say that?" asked Esme.

"When Jennifer looked at Rodney she had the same look in her eyes that mommy has when she looks at daddy" said Renesmee.

"Get your daddy to read their minds and that will tell you how they feel" said Esme.

"Good idea" said Renesmee.

Meanwhile on the bridge

"Bella, your helmsman, right?" asked Carter.

"Yes Colonel" replied Bella.

"This your station" said Carter pointing to the console and chair on the left of the Command chair. Bella sat down at her station

"Thank you, Colonel" said Bella.

"To lay in a course, press the set destination button, a list of destinations and a starchart will come up, so let's set a course for Atlantis, press whatever number is linked to Atlantis on the list and then it should come up with how long the journey will take" said Carter.

"Right, course laid in, it says here 'travel time:18 days'" said Bella.

"Well done, now let's go through manoeuvres at sublight, press the button marked 'Radar' and then the radar screen should come up" said Carter.

"Done, but what are these 4 blips around us?" asked Bella.

"Look out the window" replied Carter.

"Oh, they're other 304s" said Bella.

"Yeah, the one on the left of us is my ship the General Hammond, to the right of us is the Apollo and behind us are the Odyssey and the Sun Tzu, my ship is coming to Atlantis with this ship, the Daedalus is already there, anyway on with the training, put us behind the Odyssey, press 'sublight' then 'forward', then '20%' and finally 'engage', then use this flight yoke in front of you to steer" said Carter.

"Ok, here we go, 'sublight', 'forward', '20%', 'engage' and then flight yoke to steer" said Bella. Bella pressed the buttons and took hold of the flight yoke as the Dauntless moved forward, once it was clear of the George Hammond and the Apollo, Bella turned the flight yoke to the left and the Dauntless flew round to the left until it was facing the opposite direction and then Bella put the yoke straight again so that the Dauntless was flying past the other ships, once it was far enough past the other ships Bella turned the yoke to the left again until the Dauntless was facing the back of the Odyssey.

"Well done Bella, now press the 'All Stop' button" said Carter. Bella pressed the button and the Dauntless came to a stop behind the Odyssey

"What's next?" asked Bella.

"Nothing, you're ready to work on your own now, the course for Atlantis is still laid in, so when you're ready to go to Atlantis press 'hyperdrive' and then 'engage'" said Carter.

"I will, thank you Colonel" said Bella.

"Now Edward, your station is the one on the other side of the command chair" said Carter.

"Ok" said Edward making his way to his station and sitting down.

"Right, now look at your screen, the other 304s should appear in blue and a wraith ship will appear in red, if you look on your console you will have a button marked 'Target', if you press it a list of possible targets will come up on screen and if you press the number that is linked to the ship you want to target the weapons will then lock onto that ship, also on your console there should be buttons marked 'All', 'Asgard weapons', 'Railguns' and 'Missiles', after you have selected your target, the message 'Select Weapon' will come up so at that point you press one of those 4 buttons, there is also a button marked 'Battle Stations' if you press that a klaxon will sound, the shields will go up, the nearest enemy ship will be targeted and the weapons will automatically power up" said Carter.

"Is there anything else to learn?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, it's time to test the cloak, press the button marked 'cloak' and the ship should cloak" said Carter.

"Ok, Here we go" said Edward as he pressed the cloak button.

"Dauntless to Odyssey, can you see or detect us?" asked Carter into her earwig.

"Odyssey here, no we can't see you or detect you on our sensors" replied Col Davidson.

"Now Edward, press the cloak button again to drop the cloak" said Carter. Edward pressed the button and the Dauntless decloaked

"Done" said Edward.

"Alice, why don't you go and join Lt Col Mitchell, Emmett and Jacob in the 302 bay so you can learn how to pilot the 302s and Dr McKay can teach you about the science station en-route to Atlantis, you should go to the 302 bay too Bella as you will also be flying a 302 on occasion" said Carter.

"We're on our way" said Bella getting up from her seat. Alice and Bella left the bridge and headed to the 302 bay.

A few minutes later they arrived in the 302 bay

"Welcome ladies, right now that everyone is here, everyone climb into a 302" said Mitchell. Alice, Bella, Emmett and Jacob each climbed into a 302

"Ready" shouted Bella.

"Ok, the switches that are in a vertical line on the console in front of you start the engines, the lever to the left of you is the throttle and of course the thing in between your legs is the control stick which you use to turn the 302, on it you will notice buttons and a trigger, the buttons are used to fire the missiles and the trigger to fire the guns, in a combat situation the screen in front of you will show you the enemy aircraft you're after, the targeting recticle will be green until it locks onto the enemy ship at which point it will turn red" said Mitchell.

"When can we fly them?" asked Emmett.

"When you get to Atlantis, there will be some training exercises, you will be joined by 302s from the Daedalus and the General Hammond for those exercises" said Mitchell.

"Cool" said Emmett.

"Bella and Alice please report to the bridge" said Carter through the earwigs.

"We're on our way" said Bella tapping her earwig and climbing out of her 302.

A few minutes later Bella and Alice arrived on the bridge

"It's time for us to get underway, assume your post" said Carter.

"Yes, Colonel" said Bella sitting down at her station.

"I have to get back to my ship, you are now in command Jasper, Carter to George Hammond, 1 to beam" said Carter into her earwig. A few seconds later Colonel Carter was beamed from the bridge of the Dauntless to the bridge of the General Hammond.

Jasper pressed the intercom button on his chair

"All hands, this is the captain, prepare to enter hyperspace" said Jasper and then he pressed the button again to switch it off.

"All stations report ready" said Alice.

"Bella is the course for Atlantis still laid in?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, sir" replied Bella after she double checked.

"Here we go, engage hyperdrive" said Jasper.

"Yes Sir" said Bella. Bella pressed the hyperdrive and then the engage button, the Dauntless then entered hyperspace closely followed by the George Hammond.


	3. An Eventful Journey To Atlantis

Twilight Of The Wraith Chapter 3: An Eventful Journey To Atlantis

_Bella pressed the hyperdrive button and then the engage button, the Dauntless then entered hyperspace closely followed by the George Hammond._

About 6 hours into the journey Esme and Emmett came on the bridge

"Bella, I'm here to relieve you for 6 hours" said Esme approaching Bella.

"Thank you Esme" said Bella getting up.

"Edward, I'm relieving you for 6 hours" said Emmett.

"Thanks Emmett" said Edward.

"Let's go and see our daughter" said Bella as her and Edward left the bridge.

A few minutes later Bella and Edward arrived in the Mess Hall

"Mommy, Daddy, I haven't seen you for hours, how are things on the bridge?" asked Renesmee.

"Very quiet now that we're travelling in hyperspace for the next 3 weeks, how are things down here?" replied Bella.

"Interesting, I think Rodney and Jennifer love each other and they don't know how to tell each other, look over there" replied Renesmee pointing to Rodney and Jennifer eating together in the corner.

"I could always read their minds and see if it's true" said Edward.

"Yes please Daddy, they make a great couple, it would be nice to see them happy together" said Renesmee.

"Our daughter the matchmaker" said Bella smiling. Edward started reading Rodney and Jennifer's minds

_Jennifer is beautiful, I love her so much, I just wish I could tell her but she would never be interested in me_ thought Rodney.

_I love Rodney, he is so smart and sweet and cute and I know he loves me because he said so when he had the second childhood parasite, I just can't seem to tell him that I love him too_ thought Jennifer.

"They definitely love each other Renesmee, their love is very strong, it rivals my love for you and your mom" said Edward.

"Awww, I just wish I could help them get together or at least get them to see that they love each other" said Renesmee.

"Maybe, you can, I think if you put one hand on Jennifer's cheek and one hand on Rodney's I think they will be able to sense each other's thoughts and feelings" said Edward.

Renesmee ran over to Jennifer and Rodney, stood between them, put her left hand on Rodney's cheek and her right hand on Jennifer's cheek

"Renesmee, what are you doing?" asked Jennifer.

"Consider this a gift to the two of you from me" replied Renesmee concentrating. Renesmee could feel Rodney and Jennifer's love for each other travelling to them and slowly Rodney and Jennifer's eyes widened, they started smiling at each other and Renesmee took her hands off their cheeks and went back to Bella and Edward.

"You're right Daddy, I felt the strength of their love for each other and it is very powerful" said Renesmee.

Back at Rodney and Jennifer's table

"Jennifer, I love you so much, I've loved you since the moment I met you" said Rodney.

"I love you too Rodney, I have for sometime now" said Jennifer. Jennifer and Rodney stood up and kissed passionately which earned a round of cheers from the other people in the Mess Hall

"Let's go back to my quarters so we can talk" said Jennifer seductively. Rodney and Jennifer walked out of the Mess Hall

"I don't want to know what they are going to do, at least not until I'm older" said Renesmee.

"Good girl" said Bella.

"Mommy, you need to feed, your eyes are black" said Renesmee.

"How?, I mean we're on a space ship flying through hyperspace" asked Bella.

"Well love, Carlisle created a nature reserve in one of the cargo bays and had some animals beamed to it before we left" replied Edward.

"Where is it?" asked Bella.

"This way love" replied Edward. They headed to wildlife cargo bay.

A few minutes later they arrived at the cargo bay with the animals in

"Wow, it looks just like a real forest in here" said Bella.

"I knew you would like it love, now go hunting" said Edward. Bella caught the scent of a fox and ran after it a minute or two later she caught it and drank it dry and then returned to Edward.

"That's better" said Bella.

"I agree, your eyes are topaz again" said Edward.

"Perhaps we should go back to our quarters and rest because we're due back on the bridge in 4 hours" said Bella.

"Good idea" said Edward. Bella and Edward went to their quarters to rest

The next 16 days were just the same as that first one, Alice was trained as science officer, Bella and Edward got the hang of their stations, Rodney and Jennifer started dating, 2 days before they got to Atlantis

"Jasper, we're receiving an emergency transmission from the Daedalus, they are under attack from 4 hive ships" said Edward.

"How far away?" asked Jasper.

"5 minutes" replied Edward.

"Bella, take us out of hyperspace" said Jasper.

"Yes Sir, dropping out of hyperspace" said Bella as she pushed the hyperspace button. The Dauntless dropped out of hyperspace, Colonel Carter knew the Dauntless could take care of the hives so the George Hammond carried on to Atlantis

"Edward, activate the cloak, then take us to battle stations" said Jasper. The Dauntless cloaked and Edward sounded battle stations

"Cloak engaged, all stations report battle ready" said Edward.

"Bella, take us behind the nearest hive" said Jasper.

"Yes Sir" said Bella.

"I'm detecting darts from all 4 hives heading towards the Daedalus" said Edward.

"Bella, are we in position?" asked Jasper.

"Yes Sir" replied Bella.

"All 302 pilots to the 302 bay, Esme Cullen please report to the bridge" said Jasper into the intercom.

A couple of minutes later Esme arrived

"I'm here" said Esme.

"Bella is going to be flying a 302 during the battle, please assume the helm" said Jasper.

"Will do" said Esme.

"Bella you'd better get to your 302" said Jasper. Bella was in the bay in 2 minutes, she climbed into the cockpit of her 302 and started it up. Back on the bridge

"Lock target on the hive, drop the cloak and fire beam weapons" said Jasper. The Dauntless decloaked and fired it's weapons destroying the hive

"Hive ship destroyed, 2 of the remaining hives have shifted their attack to us, locking weapons on the next hive" said Edward.

"All 302s immediate launch, destroy the darts" said Jasper into the intercom. The 302s launched and engaged the darts

"Target locked" said Edward.

"Fire!" said Jasper. Edward pressed the fire button, the Dauntless fired the beam weapons and destroyed the hive attacking the Daedalus

"Daedalus, this is Colonel Jasper Cullen, commander of the Dauntless, do you require assistance?" asked Jasper.

"This is Colonel Stephen Caldwell of the Daedalus, nice timing, we've sustained damage" replied Caldwell.

"Understood, we'll take care of these remaining hives and then return to assist you, Dauntless out" said Jasper.

"Another hive destroyed" said Edward.

"How are the 302s doing?" asked Jasper.

"They've managed to destroy ¾ of the darts with the help of 302s from the Daedalus" said Edward.

"Well let's make sure the rest of the darts have nowhere to go back to, lock weapons on the final hive and fire" said Jasper.

"Target locked, firing" said Edward. The Dauntless fired the beam weapons and destroyed the hive.

"Well done, recall the 302s, once they are aboard destroy the rest of the darts with the Railguns" said Jasper. All the 302s landed safely in the bay and then Edward fired the Railguns and destroyed the rest of the darts.

The Dauntless returned and rendered assistance to the Daedalus, once the Daedalus got their hyperdrive back online, both ships set a course to Atlantis and engaged their hyperdrives.


	4. Welcome To Atlantis

Twilight Of The Wraith Chapter 4: Welcome To Atlantis

_The Dauntless returned and rendered assistance to the Daedalus, once the Daedalus got their hyperdrive back online, both ships set a course to Atlantis and engaged their hyperdrives._

An hour or so later the Daedalus and the Dauntless dropped out of hyperspace in orbit above Atlantis

"Atlantis, this is Colonel Jasper Cullen, commander of the Dauntless requesting permission to land" said Jasper into his radio.

"_Dauntless, This is Richard Woolsey, Welcome to Atlantis, permission granted, you may land alongside the east pier_" replied Woolsey.

"Thank you" said Jasper.

"_My senior staff and I will be there to greet you, although I believe you already have my head of science and research and my chief medical officer aboard_" said Woolsey.

"Thank you and yes we do" said Jasper.

"Jasper, we're ready to land" said Bella.

"This is your commander, all hands prepare for landing" said Jasper into the intercom.

"All decks report ready" said Bella.

"Ok Bella, take us down" ordered Jasper.

"Yes Sir" said Bella. Bella took the ship into the atmosphere and Renesmee came onto the bridge

"I wanted to see Atlantis" said Renesmee.

"Well stand here next to my station so you can get a good view" said Bella.

"Ok Mommy" said Renesmee.

"Drs McKay and Keller, we're about to land, please report to the bridge" said Jasper into his earwig. The ship broke through the clouds and straight ahead of them was Atlantis, Drs McKay and Keller arrived on the bridge holding hands at that moment.

"Wow" said Renesmee looking through the window at Atlantis.

"I think you took the words right of our mouths" said Bella. As the ship got to Atlantis it turned round and softly landed by the pier.

All the Cullens, Jacob and Jennifer and Rodney walked to the Airlock leading to Atlantis, the doors opened and they stepped onto Atlantis and there was Richard Woolsey and Lt Colonel Sheppard and his team.

"Hello Mr Woolsey, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme and my family, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Rosalie and Emmett" said Carlisle pointing everyone out.

"Welcome all of you and welcome back Dr McKay and Dr Keller, this is Lt Colonel John Sheppard, the military commander of Atlantis and this is his team, Teyla Emmagan, leader of the Athosians, Ronan Dex, an ex runner and excellent warrior, I believe you already know Dr McKay who is also a member of Sheppard's off world team, and of course Dr Jennifer Keller, our chief medical officer" said Woolsey.

They all started walking to the control room

"Colonel Cullen, I would love to hear about some of the battles you've been in" said Sheppard.

"Of course Colonel, you can call me Jasper" said Jasper.

"Cullen, how good are you at fighting?" asked Ronon."Oh, I don't want to brag...but, ah-" replied Emmett."Then don't, just show me" Interrupted Ronon."Well, if you insist" replied Emmett."Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Rosalie perhaps you would like to look at some of the technology we've found since arriving here" suggested Rodney.

"We'd like that" said Edward.

"Carlisle, Esme and Alice would you like to see the infirmary?, there is plenty Ancient medical technology for you to see" asked Jennifer.

"Sure" said Carlisle.

"Black, you can come sparring with us" said Ronon.

"Cool" said Jacob.

Everyone went off to their respective destinations


End file.
